The invention relates to a probe for the recanalization of vascular occlusions. The invention also relates to a catheter arrangement with such a probe as well as to a catheter arrangement.
The object of the invention is to create a probe of the species mentioned by means of which recanalization, especially of coronary, partly or completely obstructed chronic occlusions, especially of the coronary artery, can be carried out with comparative ease of handling and better prospects for success than hitherto possible.